Early Fall 2018 Event/E-5
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 7 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 10 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: Operation Rheinübung A German operation with the goal of blocking Allied shipping to the United Kingdom. All foreign navies (except the US) are involved in this battle. Kriegsmarine The navy of Germany during the 2nd World War. * CV: * FBB: * CA: * DD: , * SS: Royal Navy The navy of the United Kingdom. * CV: * BB: * DD: Marine Nationale The navy of France. * FBB: * AV: Regia Marina The navy of the Kingdom of Italy during the 2nd World War. * CV: * FBB: , * CA: , * DD: , * SS: Soviet Navy (Военно-морской флот СССР) The navy of the Soviet Union during the 2nd World War. * FBB: * DD: , Recommendations Phase 1: Force H Carrier Task Force The 1st Phase requires you to use Combined Fleet of Carrier Task Force and clear the HP Gauge at the Boss Node . *You must have the Historical Ships (Listed Above) of ≥ 1/2/4/6 on Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard difficulties respectively in your Fleet to go to Route and bypass Node Air Raid Node. **If you happen to have 0 Historical Ships in possession, then you may use the following: ***3 CV(B) 3 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (no FBB) ***2 CV(B) 1 BB(V) 3 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (no FBB) *'TIP': Node is a great location to Farm for multiple Rare ships such as , , . *Once you destroy the Boss Gauge, the 2nd Starting Point and the Route to the 2nd Boss in Phase 2: Operation Rheinübung fleet The 2nd Phase requires you to use Combined Fleet of Surface Task Force and clear the HP Gauge at the Boss Node . *You must have the Historical Ships (Listed above) of ≥ 2/4/6 on Easy/Medium/Hard. **Node which has can be very problematic, especially for higher difficulties. ***You may opt to use 1-2 OASW capable Ships in your 2nd Fleet for this node. ***Another option is to use one LBAS full of , and/or any Bombers with at least 7+ and send it down *As the Boss is a BBV, and the fact there are multiple Installations (who are all treated as BBV), you may choose to bring a SS(V) so that she will aggro and tank all of their attacks, giving your Fleet more safety from the Boss' attacks. **Please note that if the Boss' Bombers are completely shot down to 0, then she will attack your other ships instead of the SS(V). **The Boss Main Fleet may still attack your 2nd Fleet if they are targeted instead of the SS(V). *Due to the mass presence of Installations, you are recommended to bring some , on your Escort Fleet, and place the ships on the Top Positions of the Fleet to take care of any surviving Installations during Night Battle so that the other remaining ships in your Escort Fleet can take care of the . **Due to the Boss' high armor, use of Torpedo Cut-In setups on High Luck with High Stats Ships (Ex. , may be required for Final Kill, especially for higher difficulties. ***In this case, such ship should be placed on the Bottom positions of the Escort Fleet. **Due to the mix of multiple types of enemies having different kinds of weaknesses, it is important that you are capable of dividing up roles of the Ships in the Fleet and place them in the correct positions within the Fleet due to the Attack Order. *It has been observed that has Bonus Damage against the Boss. It is highly recommended to use her if in possession. **Using with Anti-Installation Equipment Setup is also capable of getting rid of the Enemy Installations with Bonus Damage output. Revealing the Hidden Final Boss Node After clearing Phase 2 Boss, the Route to the Final Boss is hidden and you must do the following to reveal it: *Use Carrier Task Force to obtain S-Rank Victory in Nodes and . *Once you do so, the hidden Boss Node will be unlocked. Phase 3 Final Boss Shortcut Route Opening DISCLAIMER: Please note that some requirements written below may not be required on Normal or lower difficulties. *There is a Hidden Shortcut Route to the Boss Node . You must do the following to unlock it. **Obtain Air Superiority (AS) [航空優勢! '] during LBAS Air Defenses during the Enemy Air Raids against your LBAS Two '(2) times. **Obtain Air Superiority (AS) [航空優勢! '] at Two '(2) times on Hard, Once on Medium, not required for easy/casual. **Obtain S-Rank Victory in Node . ***Please refer to the Branching Rules above the page, as Routing/Branching differs per Difficulty, and the Fleet Composition required to reach will differ per difficulty as well due to this fact. Phase 3 Final Boss Pre-Final *You may use Combined Fleet of Carrier TasK Force or Surface Task Force to take down the Phase 3 Final Boss to her Final Form. Phase 3 Final Boss Finale Debuff *'DISCLAIMER': Please be advised that the Boss must be in FINAL (Damaged) FORM for this Debuff to be applied. **A+ Rank the Boss Node with Carrier Task Force One (1) Time **A+ Rank the Boss Node with Surface Task Force One (1) Time ***You may still choose to attempt for a chance to Sink the Boss while doing this Debuff. Phase 3 Final Boss Final Kill *After you have applied the Debuff, you may go for the Kill against the Boss. *It has been observed that post the Debuff, the Boss Fleet will take Bonus Damage against Historical Ships. **Historical Ships that appear via Friendly Fleet are also capable of extremely high damage against the Boss. Map Progression Map during first HP phase at boss node J. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p2.png Map during second HP phase at boss node W. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p3.png Map after depleting the second HP bar but without the third boss node Z2 unlocked. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p4.png Map during third HP phase at boss node Z2 but without alternative route. Early Fall 2018 Event E-5 Map p5.png Full map after unlocking the alternative route |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=150}} LBAS Flight Range